fanrvbfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Nevada
Agent Nevada is part of the Freelancer program and one of the best Freelancers of all time even better then Alaska. Nevada never needed an AI because of his skill Biography Childhood As a kid Agent Nevada proved to be a very impressive fighter. He killed his parents at 5 and survived by killing tourists and using his old house a shelter. He commited alot of robberies and murders at the age of 10 it was as if he was born a fighter. Joining the Project He joined Project Freelancer at age 15 and quickly surpased all the other freelancers. Agent Nevada also meet Alaska and other freelancers. At first he hated the idea of teamwork and just wanted to kill Insurrection but he soon changed his ways after seeing his fellow freelancers fight in Training Sesions and went from a crazy serial killer to a calm person who watches out for his teammates. Training Sesion During a training sesion with Freelancers Virginia, Hawaii, and Arizona while fighting the newly arived and highly skillfull Agent Texas he seemed to be the only one who could even hit Texas and be even with her however his team still kept losing, so everyone else decided that Arizona should use his AI, Zeta to help them win since Tex was using her own AI. However when Nevada tried to help him he responded by trying to shoot him but Nevada evaded the paint and once Arziona was down he went to fight Tex on his own but despite that Tex had paint to the arm and her stomach he still lost against her. This escalted in a fight between the Arizona but both were camled down by Hawaii. When the next round started he decided to let Arizona handle Tex since he was so full of himself. But Arizona wound up using his armor lock to help himself win. After Nevada realized this he and Hawaii wen't to help Texas while Virginia distracted Arizona however when they tried to help Texas responded brutally by hitting Nevada and Hawaii when Nevada questioned how Texas was going to win against Arizona, Texas used her own armor enhancement and it worked however when he shoot Arizona he kept shooting until his armor lock deactivated after being used for to long, but when this happened a mini-EMP went of which severly damaged Tex and that allowed Arizona to get up and shoot Nevada before he could do anything, Arizona escaped shortly after. After the Alpha After Alaskas failure to recover the Alpha Nevada was sent to do so and while searching he fought Arizona, killed him with his own katana, recovered his AI and destroyed his body so that no evidence could be found. Current Status Alive Relationships Alaska Nevada doesn't realy interact much with Alaska but he did go on his mission to cover for him when Alpha escaped. Virginia Although they don't talk to eachother much they do seem to be capable of working together in their fight against Texas also Nevada trusted her to handle Arizona while he and Hawaii helped Tex. Hawaii Nevada and Hawaii seem to be good friends they are able to engage in decent conversations and are able to work together well. Arizona Nevada looks after Arizona as if he were his little brother he constantly worries about in their fight with Texas and constantly tells him to be careful and also tries to help him out however they are also shown to be aggressive towards each other as they fight a lot despite this he is able to be at least somewhat good friends with him, however this does not stop him from killing him in their fight years later. ﻿